


STILES RETURNS WITH A BA…WAIT A BABY?

by acourtofdreamzandreality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek is a Good Alpha, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acourtofdreamzandreality/pseuds/acourtofdreamzandreality
Summary: When the pack go off to college the all expect life to continue as normal. What they didn't expect was to come bac to Beacon Hills one summer and discover that one of them has had their lives changed completely.





	1. Chapter 1

The thought of returning back to his home town was not something Stiles thought about too often. After everything that happened in Beacon Hills when the time came to head off to college he took that opportunity to get as far away as possible. Of course he like to tell himself that he was better off being away from the pack and his father. But the truth is he hates being away from them and has hated it but couldn’t find it in himself to admit that he was wrong for leaving. It’s not like he hasn’t been in contact with them the whole time he’s been gone he just hasn’t necessarily been honest with them. Not even with his father. They all think the reason he left was because of college and to get away from the crazy town. What they don’t know is what happened the summer after his high school graduation. 

That summer he admitted to himself that he was crazy about a certain werewolf and after one especially crazy night chasing a supernatural out of town he fell into bed with Derek. To say that night was amazing would be an understatement. It was also not the only night. They developed a routine after that and Stiles must say that it was the best summer of his life. But like most good things in his life it had to come to an end at least in his mind. So he ended it before Derek could. He ended it before he could fall any further for him because he feared he was already well on his way to being in love with the werewolf, a werewolf who was way out of his league. So when it was time to go off to college he used it as the perfect escape to get out of town and hoped that maybe after the time away his feelings would diminish. Of course there had to be one last night a night to remember him by but little did Stiles know that this last night would change his life forever. 

Stiles leans his head back against the headrest and pulls up his phone to call his dad.  
“Hey dad, it’s me.”  
“Hey kiddo! You back in town?”  
“Yeah dad just crossing the border now. Are you at home or the station?”  
“I’m at home, I took the whole day off, I wanted to spend time with my boy! It’s been so long.”  
“Yeah I know dad, I’m sorry. I’ll explain everything when I get to the house. I’ll be there in a minute. See you soon.”  
“Alright son. Love you.”  
As he hangs up the phone, Stiles sits in his car in front of the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign and looks in his rearview mirror trying to work up the courage to head home and find a way to explain his two year old son, a son with black hair and eyes like his father, to the Pack.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile across town at the newly rebuilt Hale house, Derek sits in the living room with Isaac discussing his classes and being out of school for the summer when he feels a pack bond brighten. He looks at Isaac to see if he felt it too. “Did you feel that? Is anyone else coming home today for the summer?” 

Isaac looks at him questionably “Not that I’m aware of. Lydia isn’t due until next week. Scott is coming home tomorrow with Boyd and Jackson is coming tonight. The only other person I can think of would be Stiles but he hasn’t mentioned anything about coming home this summer to me. Has he mentioned it to you?” 

Derek shrugs “We haven’t really talked that much since you all went off to college.” 

This surprises Isaac because before they left for college it seemed like Derek and Stiles were getting along, hell the whole pack knew they were sleeping together. “Why not? What happened that summer before we started school? It seemed like you two had finally gotten your heads out of your asses.” 

“Yeah I thought so too but then he just started giving me the cold shoulder, I’m not sure what happened. And I’ve never really gotten the balls to ask him.” Derek really has no clue what happened. One minute they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and then the next Stiles is off to college and not answering his text messages or phone calls.

“Well it seems like you are going to get that chance now. I wonder what brought him home.” 

“Me too.” 

“I’ll text Scott maybe he knows something.” 

Derek looks at Isaac as the blonde wolf texts his boyfriend and thinks back to the summer before the pack went off to college, the summer he and Stiles finally got together. He has to admit that it was the best summer of his life and he found himself falling for the spark but before he could work up the courage to admit his feelings to himself let alone Stiles, the spark was gone away to college. He tried texting Stiles but only got stilted responses for a few weeks and then little to no response after that, he put it down to the stress of college life and didn’t think too much about it. Until when winter break rolled around and Stiles decided not to come home for the holidays claiming he needed to work at his part time job. Then came Spring Break and summer break and still no Stiles. He wouldn’t even let the pack come visit him, claiming he was too busy with school and work. This made Derek think that he was avoiding the pack because of him and he even offered to not be around if Stiles wanted to come home but Stiles let him know that he really did have to work because he had to pay for school somehow. After that there was more communication with Stiles it didn’t go back to the way it was of course but it was better. So why now has he decided to come home for the summer after his Junior year. Derek tunes back into Isaac’s conversation with Scott just as its ending. 

“He says that Stiles has something important he needs to share with the pack and that he doesn’t even know what it is so it must be big. He told Scott that he wanted to tell the Sheriff first and then once the whole pack is in town let them all know.”

“Huh, I wonder what it could be.”

“I don’t know man, but it must be important if he’s missing work to come home and tell us all in person. Maybe he found someone and wants our approval?” 

Feeling his heart break a little, Derek admits that Isaac could be right. “I guess we’ll just have to wait until next week and see.”

“Oh that’s the other thing, apparently he talked to Lydia and Allison and they will be back in town tomorrow too. Apparently Stiles called them and asked them to be in town sooner than they planned.”

Derek just nods his head wondering what is so important that Stiles needs them all together and something he couldn’t share over Skype.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos! This is my first fic...well the first one I've felt brave enough to publish. Anyway! Thank you again!! Please let me know what you think and remember it's just lil ol me reviewing this.

When Stiles pulls up in his dad’s driveway he is hit with a wave of nostalgia and remembers how simple life was when he left and how complicated it has become. He’s been through a lot over the last 3 years and he’s changed but he’s still the same in many ways. He learned to hone his spark and was raising a two year old werewolf. Of course the two year old was an added surprise but he wouldn’t change anything, he loves his little werewolf. He just hopes the pack feels the same way. Bracing himself, he gets out of his car (he had to retire Roscoe when Caleb was born it wasn’t safe for him) and as he’s opening the back door to get Caleb out of his car seat his father opens the front door. “Hey what happened to the jeep?” 

Stiles turns around with Caleb in his arms and looks at his father “I had to get rid of it to make room for Caleb. Meet your grandson dad.” 

“G…gr…grand…grandson??? Son you have a lot of explaining to do.” 

“I know dad, just not outside please?” 

They go inside with the sheriff helping Stiles with his bags. Once Stiles has Caleb set up in his bed upstairs and the baby monitor on, he turns to his dad “so I have a son.” 

“That I can see, where’s his mother?” 

“You see that’s the tricky part. I’m his mother.” 

“What do you mean you’re his mother, son I know for a fact that only women can have babies and you aren’t a woman. So why don’t you start from the beginning?” 

Taking a deep breath Stiles looks at his dad “Ok well apparently a male spark can have children, well only if he has found his True Mate because apparently only a True Mate can impregnate a spark. Suffice it to say I apparently found mine, I mean if I’m honest with myself I knew all along he was my mate but didn’t think he felt the same way. What with him being who he is and me being me…” 

“Get to the point son, who is your True Mate and does he know about all of this?” the sheriff asks waving his hands around to include Caleb. 

“No he doesn’t know that’s why I came home, to tell him.” Stiles admits to himself that maybe he should have at least warned his dad but then he really didn’t know how to warn him.

“Why now? Why have you waited all this time to come back and tell us?” 

“It’s not like I didn’t want to tell you dad. I wanted to so bad but I didn’t want anyone else to know because I didn’t know what I was going to do. I didn’t know if I was going to keep the baby or not. I was just so scared in the beginning. But then after a month or two I felt a flutter and I just knew that I couldn’t get rid of him. So I started researching and I found a local druid and started training. The druid helped me with my spark and with my pregnancy. She also helped me find a local pack so I would be protected. You see a male spark that can have children is apparently a hot commodity and since I wasn’t bonded to my mate I needed the protection. After I gave birth to Caleb I wanted so badly to call you and tell you all about it and I wanted to come home but it was too dangerous. Another pack found out about me and Caleb and attacked where we were staying. I didn’t want to bring that danger here so I stayed away and the pack I was with defeated the other pack with the help of my druid friend.” Closing his eyes after his confession Stiles isn’t really sure how his father is going to react.

“Ok so that explains why you’ve been away for so long but it doesn’t explain why you’re back now.” The Sheriff looks at Stiles with heartbreak in his eyes. How could his son not trust him with something so important? Did he do something? He knows one thing for sure, he isn’t letting Stiles leave.

“Oh! Yeah the threat was just eliminated and Alex convinced me to come home and talk to you and the pack.” 

“Ok. I guess I can understand that even if I don’t like it. Are you home for good or have you joined this new pack?” questions the Sheriff because he knows a certain Alpha who would not be happy with Stiles leaving again.

“No!! Of course I haven’t joined this other pack! I’m hoping to be home for good. I want to be around the pack and you and I want Caleb to be around his pack and to grow up where I grew up.” 

“Ok, good, good. Now, who is Caleb’s father?”

“Come on dad, do I really need to spell it out for you?” 

“Nah I guess not, so how did Scott take the news?” The Sheriff asks, knowing how Stiles will react. Of course he knows who the father is, he just wants to see if Stiles will admit it to him.

“Scott!! No dad! NO! You know that Derek is his father and he doesn’t know. No one in the pack knows. That’s why I wanted to meet with them when they all got into town. To tell them face to face. So please let me be the one to do it?” 

“Yeah sure kiddo but I can’t promise that they’ll stay away from the house so you need to make it soon.” 

“Yeah I know that’s why I’m gonna do it tomorrow night at the impromptu pack meeting I called. Do you think you can be there too?” 

“I’ll switch my shift tomorrow and be there and in fact I have some time and after tomorrow I’ll take that time to spend it with you and Caleb.” 

“That sounds great daddio. Thank you! I love you” Stiles hugged his dad with relief that he’ll have at least one friendly face tomorrow night. He went upstairs to his room and settled down with Caleb to take a nap.

While Stiles was asleep his dad placed a call to Scott and Derek to let them know that Stiles was in town and safe. He knew the two Alphas would want to know that his son had made it home in one piece. He had a lot to process. The fact that his son went off to college a teenager and came home a father for one and the fact that he himself was the one to give birth to his child. Shaking his head, the sheriff thinks, Only my son would find himself in this mess. Of course he would stand by his son and grandson and he couldn’t wait to get to know the little man. He just prayed this went over well with the pack and Derek especially. I really need a drink he thought to himself. 

The rest of the day went by uneventful with the sheriff spending time with both of his boys. He learned that Caleb was a good combination of both Stiles and Derek, he was very entertaining and smart. He reminded the Sheriff a lot of Stiles when he was younger and he couldn’t help but rejoice that Stiles was now getting his just deserts. The day went by so fast that before he knew it Stiles was putting Caleb to bed and sitting down with the sheriff to relax. 

“Sorry about that, he’s really a handful and more so since he’s a werewolf.” 

“Hey it’s ok kiddo. I’m just happy to have you both around and I think it’s funny that you are finally getting payback for when you were a child.” 

“Hey I resent that! I was an angel!”

“Yeah kid you keep telling yourself that. I could spend days telling stories of yours and Scott’s shenanigans. But I’m saving those for another day.” 

“Har har har very funny we all know I was a handful but I’ve got a kid to take care of now so those days are behind me. Or mostly behind me.” 

“I know son I know. I’m really proud of you and I’m so glad that you are home and are letting me help you.” 

“I’m glad to be home too dad. Well I need to head up to bed, little man likes to get up early. See you in the morning. Love you dad.”

“Love you too son.”

Stiles went up to his room and got ready to lay down with his son. Thinking of the events of the day and the days to come. He just prayed everything goes according to plan and the pack doesn’t react badly. He tries to imagine what Derek’s reaction will be but he honestly has no clue. He doesn’t even know if Derek wanted to have kids, it’s not like they spent a lot of time discussing those things. Oh well not like he can get away from the conversation and it’s not like he would keep Caleb away from Derek no matter what his response may be. Stiles lays down next to his sleeping son and prepares for the next day’s adventure.  
 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you all enough for the support! It is amazing! Here is the next chapter, it's not Derek's reaction yet....

When Stiles woke up the next morning he got up to prepare breakfast for the three of them and while he was doing so he answered various texts from the pack. After setting Caleb up with a plate of pancakes he looked at his dad over a cup of coffee “Do you think I should let Scott know about Caleb before the rest of the pack? Derek? I don’t know if I want to just spring him on them at the same time as the others or just tell the story all at one time.”

“Well son what would you want if the situation was reversed? Would you want to be told you had a son in front of the whole pack or alone?”

 

“Yeah I guess you’re right. I’ll call Derek and ask him to come to the house and let him know and then tell Scott to stop by on his way into town. I mean they’re both Alphas too so they deserve to be prepared.”

 

“It doesn’t hurt that Scott’s your best friend and will be in your corner.”

 

“Yeah you’re right again. Ok that’s what I’ll do then. Thanks dad.”

 

“You’re welcome kiddo. Well I’ll see you tonight I’ve gotta head to the station. Love you. Love you too Caleb.”

 

“Love you dad.” “Luv u grampa” Caleb said. 

 

After his dad left Stiles sent a text to Scott

**Stiles: hey man! Do you think you could come by the house when you get into town?**

**Scott: Hey bud! Yeah for sure! I’ll let you know when I get there. Everything ok?**

**Stiles: Thanks bud! Yeah everything’s ok, just want to talk to you about something before the pack meeting.**

**Scott: No problem. See you soon.**

 

After texting Scott, he thought about what he was going to say to Derek to get him to come to the house and then what he was going to say once he was at the house. After several minutes deliberating he finally decided to just wing it and shoot a text to Derek. It’s not likely the Alpha was up this early any way.

 

**Stiles: Hey Derek. Do you think you could come by my dad’s house? There’s something I want to discuss with you.**

**Derek: Yeah sure. Is everything ok?**

**Stiles: Wow! Didn’t really expect you to respond so soon. Everything’s ok, I just really need to talk to you.**

**Derek: Ok sure. I’ll head that way now. I’ll be there in about 30 mins.**

**Stiles: Great. Thanks.**

 

Derek looked at his phone with a frown. He really didn’t expect to hear from Stiles before the meeting tonight. He had no idea what was going on but it seemed to be important. He really didn’t know why Stiles wanted to see him before the pack meeting and hoped it wasn’t anything too serious.

 

As he grabbed his keys to head out the door Issac came downstairs “where are you headed?”

 

“To see Stiles, he texted and asked me to come by, said he had something he wanted to talk to be about before the meeting tonight.”

 

“Huh. Must be Alpha business because he texted Scott and asked him to come by too. Guess he doesn’t want to drop whatever bomb on you both in front of the pack.”

 

“Yeah that makes sense. I just hope it’s not dangerous or another supernatural creature we have to deal with.”

 

Laughing at that comment Issac says “Me too. See ya.”

 

As Derek heads to the Stilinski’s house he thinks of all the various things that Stiles could need to speak with him and Scott about and prays that he didn’t get himself mixed up in anything too dangerous. But knowing Stiles anything is possible.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles introduces Derek to his son and it doesn't go quite as expected. It's better.

Stiles is playing with Caleb on the living room floor when they both here a car pull up. Caleb looks at Stiles with fear in his eyes and jumps in his lap “wolf daddy.”

 “Yeah I know buddy. Its ok this is a friendly wolf ok. One of daddy’s friends. Pack.” Stiles picks Caleb up and heads to the door. He has the door opened before Derek has a chance to knock. Derek looks at him with a smile on his face that slowly turns into a frown once he notices Caleb on Stiles’ hip.

 “Stiles. Why do you have a pup on your hip?”

 “Well hello to you too Derek. Come in and I’ll explain.” Stiles steps back to let Derek in as Caleb hides his face in Stiles’ neck, he motions for Derek to sit on the couch.

 “So clearly a lot has changed in the last three years and I know you have a lot of questions. Just let me tell you everything and then I’ll answer your questions. Ok?”

 “Yeah ok.”

 Taking a deep breath Stiles begins “Ok, first of all this is Caleb. He’s 2 years old and he’s my son. Now I know you’re doing the math in your head and trying to figure out when I could have possibly gotten someone pregnant especially since the summer he was conceived I was spending all my time with you and with the fact that he was born in April.” Bracing himself for the worst Stiles speeds through his confession and life story. “I didn’t cheat on you if that’s what you’re thinking. You remember I’m a Spark right? Well apparently when a male Spark meets his True Mate he is able to conceive children, he somehow develops the reproductive organs to carry and birth a child. Now of course I didn’t know any of this and I’m sure you didn’t either. So imagine my surprise when I get to school and start getting sick in the mornings and having weird cravings. I finally found a Druid who was the Emissary to the local pack and she explained everything to me and showed me that I was pregnant. Caleb is your son. I understand if you don’t believe me, it’s a lot to take in trust me.”

 Derek looks at Stiles wide eyed and then looks at Caleb. He looks like he wants to say something but he’s not quite sure how to say it.

 Stiles rambles on “I know you’re probably wondering why it took me so long to tell you and everyone else. I don’t really have an excuse other than I was scared. I’m still scared but Alex convinced me that I needed to come and tell you guys and that the pack would be more capable of protecting us than the pack at school.”

 Completely ignoring the mention of this Alex person for right now Derek jumps at the mention of danger “Protect you? From what? Are you in danger?”

 “Not anymore. That’s another reason why it took me so long to come home. Somehow a pack without an Emissary found out about me and Caleb and they found out that I wasn’t bonded to my mate. Somehow the Alpha got it into his head that he could force me to bond with him. When I told him ‘no can do I already have a mate and a child with said mate’, he threaten you, Caleb and the pack. Which we all know is a no go for me and that I’m always going to put your safety before my own.”

 At this he hears Derek growl. Stiles smirks “yeah so you can see why I didn’t come immediately home. I needed to take care of that threat. And I did. Well Alex and the pack where I was living did and once I was convinced that the threat was gone and I had more control over my power I realized that I needed my pack and that Caleb deserves to get to know his dad. So here I am.”

 Derek looks a little stunned and really Stiles can’t blame him, that’s a lot to take in at one time. But it would be really nice if he said something… anything at this point.

Derek looks at Stiles then looks at Caleb who is now playing on the floor with awe in his eyes. “What’s his name? I-I mean his full name.”

 Stiles smiles “His name is Caleb Alexander Stilinski-Hale. Caleb buddy come here, I want you to meet someone.”

 Caleb climbs into Stiles’ lap and looks at Derek curiously.  Derek looks at Caleb and sees his own eyes staring back at him. The kid looks like a mixture of him and Stiles, there is no doubt in his mind that he’s Caleb’s father.

 “Caleb this is Derek, daddy’s Alpha and your other dad, your papa.” Caleb looks at Stiles with big eyes and then looks at Derek and flashes his eyes “Awlpha? Papa?”

 

Derek flashes his eyes back and whispers “yeah, yeah I’m your papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm still writing the story and I'm debating on writing in a big bad and having a showdown with angst, but I'm really moving away from that. There will be a rival alpha but there really won't be any angst. This story is all about the feels and the fluff.  
> Also, I don't really know how to write a child speaking...so I just tried. LOL!
> 
> I'll update the tags again if needed. Thank you for all the kudos they mean a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Thank y'all so much for the comments and the kudos! This is my first ever work that I've been brave enough to publish. If I've missed any tags, just let me know. Also I'm not sure how long this story will be but I do know it won't be very long. I'm pretty sure it will be short and sweet. I'm not at all about the angst and I don't think I could write that for these guys. They've been through enough.
> 
> Again thank you!!

Stiles looks at Derek and feels guilty for keeping Caleb from him for so long, for keeping him a secret. “I’m sorry for not telling you Derek. So sorry. I know that we were just fooling around and you never expected this. I’m not going to hold you to any obligation to me or Caleb. But I just thought you had a right to know your son.” 

Knowing that there would be no stopping him once he got started Derek looked at Stiles and interrupted his tangent before it started. “Stiles. Stiles it’s ok. Do I wish you would have told me sooner, yes, but I don’t hate you and I’m not mad.”

“Good good. Like I said I’m not going to stop you from having a relationship with Caleb. I won’t be in the way. Hell for all I know you’ve found your perfect someone.” 

“Stiles! You just said that the only way for you to get pregnant as a male Spark is by your True Mate. Right?” 

“Yeah?”

“Well don’t you think it stands to reason that if I’m your mate then you’re my mate too?” Derek questions Stiles. Really did he not know anything about mates?

“I guess so. I just don’t want you to feel obligated to be with me. I know I’m a lot to take on, especially now with a kid.” In all honesty Stiles didn’t really know what to think. He has heard stories of mates rejecting each other or one rejecting the other because they couldn’t get along. Just because your body’s biology said you were compatible didn’t mean that you could love the other person. 

“Stiles. I’ve known you were my mate since that day in the Preserve all those years ago. I never said anything because… well you were too young and so annoying. But it’s not really something that I’m going to overlook now. And before you say anything, no it’s not because of Caleb. Sure he is an added bonus but if you would have responded to any of my texts or phone calls you would know how I feel about you.” 

A little stunned by this admission, Stiles is saved from having to respond when Caleb announces he’s hungry.

As Stiles fixes lunch for the three of them Derek has time to think about everything he’s just learned. He tries to remember if his mother ever told him anything about True Mates and Sparks but he can’t really remember. He makes a note to talk to Deaton about it. They need to talk to Deaton any way about training Stiles to be the pack’s Emissary. That is if Stiles even wants to be in the pack let alone be the Emissary. Not willing to wait for his answer Derek blurts out “Do you still want to be in the pack? Or have you decided to join the pack at school. And what about school? Are you even in school?” 

A little taken aback by the sudden word vomit from the stoic wolf, Stiles tries to calm him down “Whoa there Sourwolf, one question at a time. Yes I’m still in school, I’ve been taking a lot of online classes and luckily I can finish up from here. No I did not join the other pack, they just took me in once they realized I was pregnant with an Alpha’s cub and helped me. And of course I still want to be in the pack! What makes you think I wouldn’t?” 

Derek sits at the table and looks at Stiles “Well it’s not that far of a jump really. I mean you haven’t been home since you went off to college and you hardly talk to anyone. I guess we all just assumed you were leaving us.” 

“I’ve told you my reasons for that Derek.” 

“I know that now, I guess what I’m asking is, are you two staying?” He’s really not used to putting himself out there like this, well he’s not really putting himself out there too much because he still hasn’t let Stiles know how he feels but he’ll broach that subject another day. One problem at a time.

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah we’re staying. Even if you and Scott and the rest of the pack wouldn’t have me, I’d still stay for Caleb. He needs his dad and his Alpha so yeah we’re staying.” 

“Of course we still want you in the pack! Listen I know you may think that not coming home and the lack of communication makes us angry but you always had a reason and you did still speak with us. Plus I, we all care about you Stiles.” Derek winces internally Welp there went the plan of not letting Stiles know. Geesh Derek, since when can’t you control himself. Since you found out you had a child that’s when.

Stiles just looks at him in awe, wondering where this Derek came from, he thinks this is the most he has heard the wolf talk at one time. Derek blushes and says “I may have gone into counseling and I’m working on my issues.”  
“That’s really great Der.” They both look at Caleb when he lets out a growl. Someone is at the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this chapter on Sunday, but my bestie threw me a surprise Game of Thrones themed birthday party and I didn't get around to it. So here it is, hope you like it.

When Scott pulls up to the Stilinski house he is not expecting to see Derek’s car in the driveway. He wonders what that’s about but then remembers that Isaac told him Stiles asked Derek to be there too. Must be an Alpha thing then. As he walks up the steps to the front door he listens in and notices that there are three heartbeats coming from inside. The door opens before he can even knock and there stands his best friend whom he hasn’t seen in person in 3 years. He doesn’t even give Stiles a chance to speak before he has him embraced in a breath stealing hug. 

“Ok buddy. Human here remember.” 

Scott gently places Stiles back on the ground and backs away. “Sorry man, I’m just so happy to see you!” 

“I know man. I’ve missed you too! Come on in I have a lot to tell you.” 

“So what is Derek doing here and who else is here….” Scott asks walking into the living room stopping when he sees Derek holding a toddler. 

“um….” “yeah I told you there was a lot to tell you. Scott this is my son Caleb. Caleb this is your uncle Scott.” 

Not understanding what is going on and jumping to the wrong conclusion as usual Scott says “Wait so this is why you’ve been away? You met someone and you didn’t think the pack would approve?” 

“Scott calm down and sit down please. Look at Caleb. Look real closely. Do you notice anything similar to anyone else in the room? Anyone that’s not me?” 

Scott looks real closely at Caleb in Derek’s arms and he notices the similarities between Derek and the toddler. Namely their eyes. He looks at Stiles with a question in his eyes. “Is…is…I don’t even know. He looks like Derek. But that’s not possible. Right?” 

Stiles just grins at his best friend. “It should be impossible but since when has the impossible not happened in this town? Derek is Caleb’s father and I guess I’m technically his mother since I carried him and gave birth to him.” Stiles then goes on to explain everything that has happened and everything that he has learned. 

At the end of his story Scott just burst into tears. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for your Stiles. I’m a terrible best friend. How could I not know that you were going through this and you went through it all by yourself. I’m so sorry man!” 

“Scotty its ok buddy. No one knew what was going on. Not even my dad and you know how perceptive he can be. I hid it really well. I didn’t want to worry you and I really wanted to keep the trouble away from Beacon Hills for as long as I could.” 

“Well you’re here now so we can protect you. You aren’t alone anymore ok?” Scott hugs Stiles like his life depends on it. How could he not tell something was going on with Stiles?

“Ok buddy. Ok.” Stiles says patting Scott on the back and looking at Derek. He should have known this would be the reaction. He should have trusted his best friend and his pack and not doubted them.

“We need to talk to Deaton soon too about training you. That is if you want to be the pack’s Emissary??” Scott looks at him with his puppy eyes and Stiles would like to know if anyone could say no to those eyes. 

But before Stiles can respond Derek jumps in “Scott you can’t really just drop something like this on him right now. He has a lot going on. He needs time to think about it.” 

“You’re right Derek. Sorry Stiles. It’s just that we’ve been talking about it and I’m so excited now that you are back in town.” 

Shocked Stiles looks at Derek and at Scott. “You’ve been talking about it? You really want me to be the pack’s Emissary?” 

They both respond at the same time “Of course we do!” 

“Stiles why would you think that we wouldn’t want that? Wouldn’t want you?” Derek asks Stiles confused as to why he would think the pack wouldn’t want him.

“Well I guess I figured since we haven’t really talked and I haven’t been around or participated in any things related to the pack. I guess I just assumed you wouldn’t want me in the pack any more. Especially with all the trouble that seems to follow me.”

Shaking his head at this best friend Scott says “Dude! Just because you have incredibly bad luck doesn’t mean we want you out of the pack! We need you in the pack. Even with Lydia you’re still the best researcher we have and you’re you. We wouldn’t even be a pack without you. So yeah you’re stuck with us pal.” 

With tears in his eyes Stiles lunges for Scott and hugs him. “I’ve missed you man! So much.” 

“Me to buddy. So why don’t you introduce me to your little dude.” 

Sniffling a little Stiles smiles and says “Yeah. So this is Caleb Alexander Stilinski-Hale. He is two years old and his birthday is in April. Caleb this is your Uncle Scott, he’s an alpha too just like your papa.” Caleb looks at Scott from Derek’s lap “Ukl Scott? Awlpha too?” 

“Yeah buddy, I’m an Alpha too.” Scott says looking at Stiles “He’s a werewolf? You not only got pregnant and gave birth but you’ve been raising a werewolf by yourself? Man you really are amazing. BUT you don’t have to do it all alone now.” 

“Thanks man! And that’s good to hear because that Alpha isn’t going to be the last one after me I’m afraid.” 

“What do you mean? I mean now that you are with the pack shouldn’t they back off?” He looks at Derek for confirmation with confusion in his eyes. 

“Yeah you would think so, but unfortunately I don’t think they will back off until I’m bonded. And I’m not real sure they will back off even then. That’s part of what I need to talk to Deaton about and why I need to train and get stronger. I’m not going to let anything happen to my family.”


	8. Chapter 8

While Stiles was telling his story to Scott, Derek watched him with awe in his eyes.  He always knew Stiles was strong and determined. Hell he was a human who ran with wolves so of course he had to be tough but this was a new side that he’d never seen. He has to admit to himself that it turns him on a little and he’s not ashamed to admit it. He’s just sad that it took him so long to admit his feelings to himself. He also has to hope that Stiles still feels the same way and is willing to give him a chance.  Derek is startled out of his self-reflection when Caleb climbs back into his lap.  He’s got to admit that the pup is kinda cute and seems to have gotten most of Stiles’ personality which could be both good and bad. Derek is determined to get to know his son and maybe along the way convince Stiles of his feelings.  Something he should have done three years ago. He tunes into to the conversation around him in time to hear Stiles say “I don’t even think being bonded will stop the attacks. I mean what’s to stop them from just taking me and breaking the bond. I don’t even know that much about mating bonds to know if that’s even possible.”

Derek looks at Stiles “The only way to break a mate bond is to kill one of the mates. Wolves mate for life. So they would have to kill your mate.”

Stiles looks at Derek with fear in his eyes “So they would kill you? You’re telling me that if we were to bond people would come after you to get to me and would kill you so they could have me?”

“No that’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying that’s the only way to break a mating bond. You and I aren’t just mates. We’re True Mates.”

“Yeah ok, so what does that mean? What’s the difference?”

 “Ok so mates are basically a wolf’s spouse but it’s not someone a wolf HAS to be with. Sure it’s someone that completes them and such but the wolf could live without them. A True Mate is different all together. Those are sole mates and one can’t live without the other one once they are bonded. And they are VERY rare. True mates are predestined to be together and the wolf will not be able mate with anyone other than their true mate. If something were to happen and their mate died then the wolf would die too.”  Derek thinks he got the facts correct but will have to check with Peter and the family beastiary.

 “Does that go for just wolves or…” Stiles questions, the pack he was with at school didn’t have too much information on True Mates.

“Once True Mates bond it doesn’t matter if they are both wolves or if one is a human the same thing applies. If one dies then the other will die shortly after.”

“Oh…..so it wouldn’t benefit anyone to kill you because then it would kill me and that would defeat their purpose.”

 “Right, if we were bonded.”  

Stiles and Derek just stare at each other. Scott breaks the tension by clearing his throat “well as interesting as this conversation is, I think it’s time I head out. Isaac is expecting me and I need to swing by and see mom. I’ll see you guys later.” Scott hugs Stiles and leaves the house leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

As he’s getting into his car he shakes his head thinking about Stiles and Derek. He thinks to himself that once those two get their heads out of their asses then they would make a great team. It reminds him of before he and Isaac got together.

Thinking of the man he picks up his phone to call him. Isaac answers sounding like he just woke up _“Hello?”_ “Hey babe, it’s me did you just wake up?” _“Yeah I was taking a nap hoping it would make the time go by faster. Did it work? Are you home?”_ “Yeah I’m home I actually just left Stiles.” _“Oh good! Did you find out what he wanted to talk to you and Derek about? Is it bad?”_ “Yeah I found out and nah it’s not bad. And no I’m not going to tell you, he asked to be the one to tell the pack so you’ll just have to wait.” _“Fine. I guess I’ll wait. Are you one your way to the pack house or to your mom’s?”_ “well mom is working so she could be at the meeting so I’m heading to the house. I should be there soon.” _“Good! Cause I’ve missed you.”_ Scott laughs “Yeah I missed you too Iz. I’ll see you soon.”

He hangs up with Isaac and shoots a text to his mom letting her know he’s home and headed to the pack house. He thinks about what he learned from Stiles and can’t imagine what his best friend went through and how he didn’t even know it was happening. He vows to himself then and there that he is going to be there for Stiles and will help him out. He’s not going to let anything happen to his best friend. And what the heck is this thing about True Mates that’s definitely something that they will have to look into more. But they had the time to do it, so there really wasn’t anything to worry about. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Life has been so crazy right now. I know the chapter is short but the next chapter is longer I promise. I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be, all my pre-written work is posted so we shall see. I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry it's been so long since I updated. There has been a lot going on in my life but that is no excuse. This is the last chapter that is pre-written, I am in the process of editing Chapter 10 so hopefully I'll have that one posted soon. I hope you enjoy!

** Chapter 9 **

 

Once everything calmed down, well calm for Beacon Hills, Derek decided to rebuild the Hale house. He built it close to the old location, not wanting to build over memories.  So now the house was finished with enough rooms for everyone to either move in and stay or just to visit.  Derek has even offered some land close to the pack house if anyone in the pack wants to have their own place to live.  No one has taken him up on that offer but that’s mostly because they are all still in college and more than happy to live at home on in the pack house when in Beacon Hills. Their need to be close to pack and their Alpha too strong to resist. Right now, Isaac, Cora, Erica and Boyd live in the house but everyone has their own space.

 Derek told Stiles all of this the previous day but hearing about it and seeing it are two different things so when he pulls up before Hale house he lets out a breath… “wow….” Looking up at the house.

 “Daddy! Big house!!” Caleb exclaims from the back seat.  There was a laugh from the passenger seat and Stiles looks at his dad as he responds “Yeah buddy it is.  It’s a very big house.”

 Nodding along and getting out of the vehicle the Sheriff says “Yeah Derek said he wanted it to be big and spacious for the pack if they ever wanted to move in.  I think Isaac already lives here. I’m pretty sure Scott will too after he graduates.”

 Stiles had asked his dad to be at the meeting with him and they had decided to arrive before the others so Caleb could situated and Stiles himself could get adjusted to his surroundings.  Since he found out he was pregnant Stiles has been very diligent in paying attention to his surroundings.  He taps into his spark to check for any wardings and when he finds none he’s angry at Deaton for this lack of precaution.  He makes a note to discuss this with him as well as a plan for wardings for the pack house and any other houses where the pack live.

 Getting Caleb out of the back, “Alright little man, let’s go in and see papa’s big house.  Whaddya say?”

 “Yeah!!” Caleb exclaims as he pumps his hands in the air in a very Stiles like gestor.

 “Oh yeah, just like his dad for sure” mutters the Sheriff.

 Before Stiles has a chance to knock on the door, Derek is there opening it and welcoming them inside.  Once inside Stiles looks around at the open space. The living room is big enough to hold the entire pack for puppy piles.  When he sees the kitchen though, his jaw drops. It’s his dream kitchen, so big and open with all new appliances.  Stiles looks at Derek, “Do you even cook, dude? I mean this kitchen is huge and a chef’s dream.”

 “First off, don’t call me dude. And yeah I cook. I used to cook with my dad when we were younger and I found some old family recipe books in the vault so…” Derek shrugs his shoulders like it’s no big deal.

 “Dude! Don’t down play your interest in cooking. This is awesome! I can’t wait to get in here and cook. I’ve learned a few things since I went away to college.”

 “Well I might just let you, we’ll see”

 “Don’t tempt me man! Come on you gotta let me try it out!”

 “Maybe, come on let me show you the rest of the downstairs. I think you are really going to love the backyard.”

 Having already seen the house before, the Sheriff decides to hang out in the living room watching some program on the T.V.

 With Caleb on his hip Stiles follows Derek around and sees the large dining room with a table big enough for the entire pack to sit around and Stiles is already planning big holiday celebrations and he can’t wait! He’s always wanted a big family to celebrate with and now he gets it! Assuming Derek will accept his proposition. No Stiles don’t think like that, of course he will accept it, you just have to make him see things from your prospective.  And it’s not like you guys didn’t have something that was leading somewhere before you went to college. Yes everything is going to be fine. Stiles shakes himself from his internal musings when he hears Caleb gasp. He looks out the big windows in the kitchen and sees a big deck followed by a very large backyard with a child’s playground.  Stiles looks at Derek who blushes and tells him “So I may or may not have gone and bought some things for Caleb. I hope you don’t mind.”

 “What?! No I don’t mind at all!! I’m happy he actually has something here to keep him occupied and to tire him out. Dude has a TON of energy. But didn’t Isaac ask why you were building it?”

 “Nah, he wasn’t here when I brought it home and put it together. He decided to stay with Scott at Melissa’s house last night after they had dinner in town, so I had time to get it together.”

 “Oh cool! Man this is awesome. Is that a garden back there? Like with herbs and things?”

 “Yeah the stuff we buy at the store sometimes still taste like chemicals so I decided to just start growing it myself. They taste a lot better and it helps with the grocery bill for sure. Let’s go upstairs to the second floor so you can see the rest of the house.”

 Derek then leads Stiles and Caleb upstairs and shows him the guest rooms and a few pack rooms, the bathrooms and then at the end of the hall the coup de gras, the library.

 Stiles is at a loss for words when he steps into the library. It has floor to ceiling bookcases filled with all sorts of books, tables for research, a nice fire place and nice cushy chairs by the large windows overlooking the surrounding woods. It’s stunning to say the least. Stiles looks at Derek “This place is beautiful. Like there are no words to describe how amazing this room is, Derek, just wow. I’m at a loss for words.”

 Derek chuckles “Wow, who knew giving you a library like Belle would make you speechless.”

Stiles scoffs, “Don’t laugh at me man, this is like my absolute favorite room. I could seriously live in here and be happy.”

 “Don’t be so sure of that, you haven’t been to the third floor yet and seen your room.”

 “Wait, I have a room here? I mean I just assumed I’d take over a guest room or something which would be totally cool. But seriously you made me a room. Why?”

 “Stiles, I told you everyone in the pack has a room and you have always been pack and will always be pack unless you choose to leave. So of course I built a room for you too. I put you with the rest of the pack members that live in the house. Come on.”

 They head up to the third floor and Stiles’ mind is still reeling from Derek’s admission that he has always been pack. He knew he was like pack adjacent but he never knew he was actually pack. It felt nice.

 Derek shows him Isaac and Scott’s room, Cora and Aiden’s room and Erica and Boyd’s room. He also mentions that he may have had each bed room sound proofed because no one wanted to hear Erica and Boyd go at it and he sure as hell didn’t want to hear his sister and Aiden going at it. In the other wing of the floor, Derek shows Stiles a couple of empty smaller rooms and tells him those are for when the pack starts having kids.  Then he shows Stiles his room. It’s big and has its own en suite bathroom with a walk-in closet. The room looks like something Stiles himself would have designed and decorated.

 He puts Caleb down to explore and looks at Derek “Who helped you decorate my room? Because I gotta say, this is pretty spot on.”

 “Umm…no one helped me, I sort of just did it myself based on what I thought you might like and what I remembered you talking about.”

 Stuttering Stiles looks at Derek “y…yo….you did this yourself? No one helped and you remembered all those inane conversations. Wow…”

 Before Derek can respond he hears the front door open with the first of the pack arriving, Isaac and Scott. “We should probably get downstairs, the pack is starting to arrive.”

 “Oh. Yeah, yeah definitely. But don’t think we aren’t talking about this later. We are so talking about this and more.”

 Derek just nods his head and starts to head down but not before Caleb runs to him and holds his arms up “Up Papa! Up!” Startled, Derek looks at Stiles who just laughs and nods his head “you heard the man, Up!”

 Derek picks Caleb up and tosses him a little in the air causing him to giggle and Stiles feels a little warmth spread through his chest at the scene.  The three of them head downstairs to face the pack.


End file.
